leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V7.19
* Immortal Journey skins * Gameplay Update * Gameplay Update |Release = September , 2017 |Related = 7.19 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.18 |Next = V7.20 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: 2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2017 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2017 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro Eternal Sword Yi profileicon.png|Eternal Sword Yi Soaring Sword Fiora profileicon.png|Soaring Sword Fiora Sacred Sword Janna profileicon.png|Sacred Sword Janna Transcendent profileicon.png|Transcendent Arclight Yorick profileicon.png|Arclight Yorick The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword Ward PVP.net * Nexus Siege returns from 9/29/17 (12:00 P.M. - PT) to 10/3/17 (4:00 A.M. - PT) and from 10/6/17 (12:00 P.M. - PT) to 10/10/17 (4:00 A.M. - PT). ** VFX no longer persists through round swap. ** Team-specific events (e.g., destroying turrets, killing champions) now reflect the correct team in Replays. ** and now give the proper amount of stacks for killing deployables. ;Account Transfers * Account transfers will be temporarily disabled from October 10 to November 20 as we get ready for preseason. League of Legends V7.19 General ;Key Fragment * We fixed a grammar error in the copy when more than one key fragment drops. ;Ping * You can now ping everything on the scoreboard. ;Ward * Placeholder VFX are no longer present on the New Horizon Ward. Champions ; * ** Is now unstoppable during the descent. * ** Bonus attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; * ** Now correctly affects bots on Twisted Treeline. ; * ** No longer goes on cooldown if his is broken during flight. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from . ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 325. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Cast range reduced to 720 from 875. ** Spear length increased to 370 from 300. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Soldiers clump closer together upon arrival. * ** Soldier command range reduced to 660 from 800. ** Cast range increased to 500 from 450. ** Soliders being able to attack wards or trinkets. ** Soldier stab base damage changed to from . ** Passive attack speed is now doubled to while Azir has 3 soldiers active, which falls off after 5 seconds. ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . ** Stabs deal damage to secondary targets. * ** Shield now scales with . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. ** Shield is now granted instantly instead of only upon colliding with a champion. ** If Azir hits an enemy champion, he gains a charge of . * ** The wall no longer knocks back any enemy who attempts to pass through once stationary, although still functions as impassible terrain. Still knocks back during the charge. ** Wall size increased to soldiers from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 475 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. ** Base attack speed increased to from . *** Base attack delay reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from 2%. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Passive starting bonus attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. Level 1 attack speed is still . ** Can affect turrets. * ** Damage to targets beyond the first increased to 67% from 50%. * ** Trap duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from 90. ** bonus damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % bonus AD}} from at all ranks. ** Vision duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ** Recharge time changed to seconds from . ; * ** *** Is now of higher fidelity on very low settings. ; * ** *** Impact VFX have been restored when it successfully hits an enemy target. ; * ** Homeguard animation has been restored. ; * ** No longer has an empty gap on his gun - VFX have been restored. ; * ** No longer hums over all of his VO lines. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 475. ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1200. ** Base health increased to 525 from . ** Health growth reduced to 70 from 78. ** Attack delay reduced to from . * ** Janna also benefits from Tailwind. ** Janna's basic attacks and single target spells deal bonus magic damage equal to 35% of her bonus movement speed. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Minimum range increased to 1000 from 850. ** Maximum range increased to 1750 from . ** Howling Gale now always reaches its destination in seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from 12. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Range changed to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ; * ** Weapon no longer appears beside him when he uses his Demacian Standard combo. ; * ** *** Model no longer stretches when shooting during Curtain Call. * ** Shields now follow the model during his recall animation. ; * ** Drone lights no longer disappear upon moving the camera away and back during her recall animation. ; * ** *** No longer loses active overlay VFX when Dragon's Rage is in use. * ** Death shadow no longer persists. ; * ** Bonus armor reduced to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ** While is active, this bonus is tripled to % armor}}. ; * ** Voidlings are no longer missing attack on-hit VFX. ; * ** No longer has misplaced VFX on her staff. ; * ** Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ; * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * ** If buffered, will fire at the destination when the ball has stopped moving. * ** If buffered, will fire at the destination when the ball has stopped moving. ; * General ** Recommended items have been adjusted. * Stats ** Base mana increased to 340 from 300. * ** Mini-shop UI now prioritizes health regeneration over attack damage when choosing which items to display. * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ; * General ** During her joke animation, her fingers no longer clip through her sword. ; * ** Can now correctly be casted if overheated. ; * ** *** Is now more gameplay friendly, regardless of if Colorblind Mode is activated or not. ; * ** Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ; * ** Pink overlay has been restored during her recall animation. ; * ** Once again has her helicopter shadows during their recall animations. ; * ** Visual effects no longer stay visible indefinitely if uses on him as he enters stealth. * ** Once again has his helicopter shadows during their recall animations. ; * ** Blue tendrils no longer flicker during several graphics settings. ; * ** Bonus damage being able to critically strike. ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** True damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Minimum true damage changed to from . * ** Ranged changed to from . * ** The duration of Final Hour is extended by 4 seconds whenever a champion damaged by Vayne dies within 3 seconds. Final Hour's duration cannot be increased beyond its original maximum duration. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 525. ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to to * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** The base cooldown is reduced by |formula=0.9^N. N Number of times that 50 Phenomenal Evil stacks are earned.}}. This stacks '''multiplicitively' with cooldown reduction.'' * ** No longer has visible seams on very low settings. ; * ** Tentacles no longer abruptly transition during animations. ; * General ** New animations. ** New sound effects. ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * - ** Every third hit deals bonus physical damage and restores health. ** Damage component's classification as damage. ** Damage and heal component share the same counter. Both now stack on hit. ** Bonus damage changed to 20% every 5 levels.}} AD}} from % AD}}. ** Heal's base value changed to (3 level).}} from . ** Heal's AD ratio changed to from . * - ** Base damage per hit reduced to from ** AD ratio per hit changed to from . * - ** Xin Zhao performs two swift strikes over a 0.1 per 55% bonus attack speed. This is capped at 33.33% reduction at 110% '''bonus' attack speed.}}|attack speed}} second period, the first dealing physical damage to all enemies in an arc and the second dealing a greater amount of damage and all enemies in a line for 50% for seconds. ''Wind Becomes Lighting benefits from }}% of Xin Zhao's lifesteal and each strike will stack and can apply Determination. *** Slash deals damage. *** Thrust deals damage. *** The duration on his other abilities is paused during the effect. *** Deals only 50% damage against minions. * - ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Cast range increased to 650 from 600. ** Effect radius increased to 125 from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Slow increased to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Grants % bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds after reaching his target. This is repurposed from '''Active', value unchanged.'' * - ** Renamed to Crescent Guard from Crescent Sweep. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Effect radius increased to 250 from . ** The last enemy champion that Xin Zhao attacked or targeted with is Challenged for 3 seconds. ** bonus resistances par champion hit. ** For the next 3 seconds, Xin Zhao gains Awareness, taking 100% reduced damage from enemies who are more than 450 units away from him. Basic attacks and abilities versus champions will extend the duration by seconds, but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds. ; * ** Passive VFX have been restored. Items ; * You also gain the unique passive attack speed and on-hit effect when shielding or healing an allied champion. * On-hit healing. * Bonus attack speed changed to ( level)}} from 25% at all levels. * On-hit magic damage changed to ( level)}} from 25 at all levels. ; * Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Thorns base damage reflected reduced to 15 from 20. * Applying to non-champions. ; * Spellshield duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. * Active cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 45. * Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ; * Fixed a bug where casting its active on an ally out of range caused the player to walk in range, then cast it on the closest ally instead of the selected one. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Armor increased to 80 from 75. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Frost storm no longer ignites from basic attacking a burning enemy, now ignites when it slows a burning enemy. * On-hit fire damage from Conduit increased to 25% of the basic attack's damage from %. Still deals 50% '''bonus' magic damage.'' Hotfixes September 27th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 320 from 335. ** Base health reduced to 500 from 525. ** Base mana reduced to 350 from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where only half of the particles were displayed on cast. September 28th Hotfix ; * ** Bonus movement speed dealt as magic damage reduced to from 35%. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . October 4th Hotfix ; * General ** Fixed a bug where he was causing games to crash under specific circumstances. References pl:V7.19 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes